Trails of Angels
by Media Maxine
Summary: After being banished to earth,Yao and Kiku must collect heaven coins to go back to heaven.Easy right?Not at all!Not only do they have many obstacles to face in the process,they meet humans who capture their hearts but they make many friendships along the n they afford to lose them?And what's this about a demon king and an ultimate show down?Pairings:Ameripan,Rochu,Fruk etc...


_**Hello guys, girls and Hetalia lovers alike. I am here with something people will either hate or love me for! ^_^ Remember a particular show whose main characters are named after underwear? You know, the one that was #2 on Anime America's 'Top 10 WTF Endings In Anime'? The one where we were all trolled and brutally mind-fucked? Panty and Stocking w/ Garterbelt? Yeah that's the one!**_

 **America: *whispers to Japan* Should we get the bunker ready?**

 **Japan: Yes we should.**

 _ **I FELT MASOCHISTIC SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A STORY BASED ON THE SECOND MOST BRUTAL MIND FUCK IN ANIME HISTORY!Peter! Descripton and stry name please!**_

 **Sealand: SIR YES SIR-er I mean MA'AM YES MA'AM**

 **Name: Trials of Angels**

 **After being banished to earth, Yao and Kiku must collect heaven coins to go back to heaven. Easy right? Not at all! Not only do they have many obstacles to face in the process, they meet to humans who capture their hearts but they make many friendships along the way. Can they afford to lose them? And what's this about a demon king and an ultimate show down? Pairings: Ameripan, Rochu, Gerita, Prucan, Fruk, Spamano, Belmaica etc...**

 _ **Raivis do the disclaimer please!**_

 **Latvia: Yes Max-chan**

 **Hetalia Jamaica- Ameripan lover claims no owner ship of** **Panty and Stocking w/ Garterbelt OR Axis Powers Hetalia in any shape, way or form. Any ideas used are from her twisted mind and so are her ocs.**

* * *

His chocolate colored eyes looked up at his superior, emotionless and dull as he awaited the words that would either end or prolong their lives. "You are both sentenced to exile on earth. Effective immediately." He saw his brother's eyes widen in horror before allowing his own to close as the wind rushed passed them during their descent from the safety of Heaven.

That was two weeks ago

* * *

There is a city set directly at the fault line between Heaven and mortals live under constant threat of from evil spirits yet none are aware to that. This city is known as Daten City or the more commonly used 'World City' as it has been dubbed by tourists and and locals alike.

On the outskirts of this city sits a large church. A blond man with shoulder length hair, blue eyes and a bit of stubble on his chin emerges from inside. He was carrying what seemed to be leftovers to the trash bins. The man yelped as he was suddenly struck by lightening. He limped back inside and promptly fell in front of another, smaller blonde who had short and messy hair and green eyes under _**VERY**_ large eyebrows who merely looked at him,not at all surprised by his burnt appearance. The smaller blonde hit the other on the head who weakly handed him a note that read 'W.C (water closet aka toilet)'

This odd couple were Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland-Bonnefoy,the priests in charge of the church. They both have been together for years and have three kids who attend World Academy. Francis was from France and Arthur of English decent. Despite this fact,they got along surprisingly well."Get up frog!" Well sometimes anyway.

"Oui , oui, je suis venue . Pas besoin de sortir snippy,Mon Arthur." Francis muttered while rubbing his sore cranium. "Shut up and get the angels!" Francis walked out the door begrudgingly complying to his lover's wishes before going to clean himself of the soot left behind by the lightening.

* * *

A siren alarms through the church. "What the hell is going on,aru?!" Yao jumped out of bed. Yao was a lithe male with long brown hair that was usually in a ponytail and hazel another room, a raven haired male with brown eyes named Kiku sits up before falling straight back to sleep.

* * *

A couch falls into the main room (Narrowly missing Francis by a mere two inches) On it were two bodies lying back to back.

"Good Morning,Yao." Arthur said to the Chinese brunette.

"Yeah,yeah,aru!" Yao said while yawning loudly before leaning back on his smaller sibling.

"Good morning Kiku." Arthur regarded the less brash raven.

"Don't talk to me until I've had my sweets." Kiku said, taking a bite from a cake that he seemed to pull from thin air.

Arthur's characteristic eyebrows twitch slightly in agitation before he calmed himself down,taking out a projector."As of late,there has been several cases of humans being eaten by toilets!It is most certainly the dastardly work of a ghost!"Arthur pauses when Yao yawns loudly and Kiku just takes a large bite of his cake."ARE YOU TWO EVEN BLOODY LISTENING?! UNLESS YOU WANKERS WANT TO BE DROPPED YOU HAVE TO COLLECT HEAVEN COINS BY DEAFENING GHOST!-" Yao and Kiku just effortlessly punch and kick a frightened Francis who had just been reaching for a strawberry off Kiku's cake."We know." Kiku says before the two 'angels' proceed to change in a grand total of four seconds (no matter how much we want to question it.)

"Kiku?" Yao asks holding a car key. "Yes, Yao?" Kiku replies,tucking a strand of inky black behind his ear. "Lets do this,aru!" Yao revs up their red Hummer H1 **(1)** , See-Through and exits through the garage under the church,speeding through the streets of World City.

"WOOHOO! Pedal to the fucking medal,aru! Go,See-Through,Go!

* * *

 _ **AAAAAAANNNNND I AM DONE FOR THE NIGHT *stretches***_

 **Japan:Why leave it there?**

 _ **Cause I forgot to right pass the part were you said we know and have to right it tomorrow plus my Dad's back from Chile so it will be a bit harder to type because my parents are usually living on the computer nowadays and I don't get my Android Lollipop tablet until nearer to**_ ** _Christmas._**

 **Russia: Were am I? Why haven't I showed up yet**

 **America: I think you're missing the important part, WHY ISN'T THE HERO THERE YET?!**

 _ **Dude have you ever watched P &S w/G? You aren't scheduled to show up until the barbie episode.**_

 **America: WHY STARVE THEM OF MY GREATNESS?!**

 _ **CAUSE THE AUTHOR CAN'T THINK WITH YOUR LOUD BULLHORN OF A MOUTH IN HER FUCKING EAR! MOVE YOUR BLOODY ARSE FROM MY DAMN WORK STATION YOU INCOMPETENT GIT!**_

 **America:*Shaking* Y-yes s-s-sis!**

 **England:*wipes imaginary tear* You have made Mummy proud Dearest**

 **China:Other than scaring your brother, why are you still doing the author's note?**

 _ **OH YEAH! My friend is writing a book that I'll be posting here for you guys! I don't remember the other things so-**_

 **BTT and Max: _FAVORITE,FOLLOW AND REVEIW_**


End file.
